


One AM cuddles?

by TyTheAdain



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: College, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, drunk, oh my, smol Boi wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyTheAdain/pseuds/TyTheAdain
Summary: so basically Michael and Jeremy had a fight earlier in the day and Jeremy was very upset so he goes and gets wasted at your local bar. And then the rest goes from here





	One AM cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> prompt: #21 "you knocked on my door at 1 AM because you wanted to cuddle?"  
> warnings: cursing, alcohol

Jeremy stormed out of the room angrily and Michael slammed the door behind him "DONT COME BACK TILL YOU HAVE A PROPER APOLOGY!" "FUCK OFF!" Jeremy yelled stomping away from his best friends dorm. Jeremy made it down the hallway befire he started crying. He wasnt sad, he was just very angry. Jeremy and Michael were playing video games and Jeremy spilled Michael's mountain dew voltage all over his carpet and it stained. Jeremy was insisting that it wasnt a big deal but to Michael it was. they'd had small fights before but nothing Jeremy thought to much of.

He needed a drink. He walked to the bar down the street and ordered a beer showing the bartender his ID. When the girl handed him the beer and walked off Jeremy took a big swig. It burned the back of his throat but it calmed him down and certainly distracted him. after a couple hours though the bartender cut Jeremy off and he paid and stumbled out of the bar. "wh-what stime tis tit" Jeremy slurred out laughing at himself. "Where do we go now Jeremy?" he asked himself and he started walking. He may have been wasted but he knew the direction to damn well. 

Michael's dorm. Jeremy kept walking and walking and walking. he honest to god didnt know what he was gonna say. He knocked on the door very loudly when he arrived. it wasnt even Michael's door it was the door you used to enter the lobby to get to the dorms. Jeremy burst through the doors "IM HEERE AND IM QUEER MOTHERFUCKERS!" Jeremy yelled and rsn to Michael's knocking on the door. he knocked for five straight minutes until Michael finally opened the door. He didnt stop knocking he was now knocking on Michael's forehead. "wha- Jeremy ouch! stop!" he said grsbbing his friends hand and he continued with his usless knocking gesture.

"heeeeeyyy Mikeyyyyyyyy" Jeremy slurred "dude are you drunk?" "No!" Jermey yelled leaned on Michael "i just want to cuddle!" he pouted "wait- so you knocked on my door at 1 AM because you want to cuddle?" Michael asked trying to push Jeremy up. "yeeees-" Michael rose an eyebrow "why?" he asked "because i love you!!" Jeremy whined "yeah sure. I love you too youre my best friend but i still need an apology-" Michael said not being able to move because of Jeremy "but i dont have one-" "how about a gesture or something like buy me crystal Pepsi or something-" Jeremy smirked an idea popping into his head "or i could do this-" Jeremy pulled Michael's face close to his and kissed him. Jeremy was to drunk to care. Michael on the other hand was screaming interanlly as he pulled away blushing.

"can we cuddle now!" Jeremy asked innocently "y-yeah... sure..." Michael couldn't stop blushing as he let Jeremy in. The drunk boy grinned and climbed into Michael's bed and Michael walked over wrapping his arms around him. "Michael-" Jeremy asked quietly "hmm?" he hummed "i meant it when i said i love you... and not just as a friend." Michael smiled and kissed Jeremy's cheek "yeah... i know- and i love you to Jeremy..." and with that they both fell asleep


End file.
